Pensamientos sobre un amor imposible
by belzer
Summary: Pensamientos de una joven sobre el chico al que jamas podra tener. Mi primer fic y mi primer summary. Leanlo. No se arrepentiran.


PENSAMIENTOS SOBRE UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE  
  
Era de noche en la pensión y el viento soplaba apaciblemente, transmitiendo una calma que hacía mucho no se sentía. Yoh Asakura descansaba en el patio después del entrenamiento que Anna le había impuesto, sin darse cuenta de que era observado no por su prometida, sino por alguien más que nunca dejaba de pensar en el.

"Joven Yoh, desde hace mucho tiempo que solo me dirijo a ti de esa forma, cuando en realidad preferiría llamarte simplemente Yoh y decirte cuanto te amo, y que tu me respondieras diciendo algo como –Yo también te amo Tamao, mas de lo que jamás he amado a alguien en mi vida.- En ese momento me estrecharías junto a tu cuerpo para besarme y yo te respondería con un beso tan ardiente y tan apasionado como apasionado es mi amor hacia ti."

"Pero se que eso nunca pasara porque la tienes a ella, que aunque te trata de una forma que parece ser muy cruel, en realidad te ama con una fuerza que por mucho supera a la mía." Justo en ese momento Anna aparece al lado de Yoh por lo que Tamao interrumpe sus pensamientos para observarlos.

-¿Terminaste con todo lo que te dije que hicieras?- pregunta Anna, a lo que Yoh responde que si con una pereza mayor que la habitual. Anna se que da viendo fijamente a su prometido con esa mirada tan indiferente que le caracteriza, y de forma espontánea se acerca a los labios de Yoh hasta que ambos inician un beso del que podría decirse cualquier cosa excepto que fue poco apasionado. No es la primera vez que Tamao ve esta clase de escena, y al igual que en las otras veces no aguanta quedarse hasta el final por lo que se va a su habitación sin dejar más huellas que las lágrimas que caen al suelo, procurando ser silenciosa para que no sepan que estuvo ahí.

Ya en su futon, Tamao se sumerge una vez mas en sus pensamientos diciéndose "Aun recuerdo el primer beso que la señorita Anna y mí querido Yoh se dieron; fue tres meses después de que el torneo de shamanes fuera suspendido por lo de Hao. Estaba tendiendo la ropa en el patio de atrás y al volver adentro escuche un ruido muy fuerte que venía de la cocina. Yoh se había resbalado con un poco de salsa de soya que se había derramado y cayó justo sobre la señorita Anna. Lo primero que pensé fue en la golpiza que mi pobre Yoh recibiría, pero ella no dijo nada mientras el decía –Discúlpame Anna. Por favor no me pegues tan duro.- Anna no le respondió. Después de un minuto o algo así, no recuerdo ni quiero recordar, Anna levanto la cabeza para dar un tímido beso a Yoh. Eso me dejo impactada pues eso no era algo que yo pensara que podría suceder, pero nada me preparo para lo que pasó después: Yoh le devolvió el beso de una forma tan ardiente que más bien parecía que se hubieran declarado su amor hace muchos años. En ese momento también supe que la señorita Anna podía bajar su guardia, ya que nunca supo que yo vi todo"

"Hasta donde yo recuerdo jamás se han dicho te amo alguna vez, pero parece que no lo necesitan; es casi como si solo con verse pudieran transmitirse esos sentimientos, esos pensamientos de amor, y es ahí donde yo se que estoy derrotada pues tu jamás me veras de esa forma. Aun si llegaras a enamorarte de mí, se que lo expresaríamos con palabras, pero no existiría esa unión que se que tienes con ella, donde las palabras no hacen falta para decir te amo." "Pero sabes Yoh, eso no es lo peor de todo. Lo peor es que no puedo odiarla aún si lo intentara, porque se que ella es capaz de dar su vida incluso, con tal de que seas feliz. Y ella se porta así de dura contigo porque sabe que si eres fuerte lograras cumplir con tus objetivos, y aunque ella diga que lo único que le interesa es tener una vida cómoda como esposa del futuro shaman king, se que si otro hubiera sido su prometido y no tu, jamás podría ser feliz, aún si fuera la mujer mas rica del mundo."

Mientras la luna comienza aparecer de detrás de las nubes, Tamao solo puede desearle a su amor imposible la mayor felicidad, y esperar que algún día llegue alguien a quien pueda querer. Claro, nunca lo amara como ama a su Yoh, pero sabe que ese alguien la amara a ella de una forma sincera y real.  
  
Es la primer historia que escribo para esta página y espero no sea la última. Para la próxima vez pienso escribir algo sobre Sakura. Bueno; no específicamente de Sakura, sino de una pareja que, al menos yo, no he visto que hayan escrito sobre ellos y que siempre me pregunto como acabaran. Por eso daré mi versión de los hechos. Sus reviews serán muy importantes para conocer si algo en mi estilo debe mejorar o si mis historias son de sueño, por eso los estaré esperando ansiosamente. See you later.


End file.
